Forever After Days
by SummerWolfCub
Summary: Oneshot. Another survivor of the zombie apocalypse reluctantly joins the four on their travels West. Crappy summary, but please read. TallahasseeOFC


Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Zombieland, or any characters that I didn't create myself. Now, with that out of the way…

So apparently watching Zombieland five times in a row is very unhealthy and causes you to write about it. Here is the result of that marathon viewing, and hopefully it's alright. This is also a Tallahassee/OC fic, because the tough guys need loving too. And this is set just after Columbus decides to stay with the others in the Hummer instead of going off on his own. Alright, please review!

* * *

Zombie. *bang* And another, just in case. *bang*

She stares down at the dead, well, dead again body in front of her. People say death is quiet, calm, _peaceful_. But one look at this grotesque malformation with no semblance of humanity lying on the ground in front of her and you'd be eating your words.

She stepped over it on the way to the restroom, holstering her gun at her side as she did.

Bathroom breaks were rare, and there's hardly the luxury of a public toilet on the road when you really gotta go. So you either hold it, or squat.

Dignity went out the window with the rest of civilization. But actual facilities with flushing and running water? It ain't getting passed up if it's right there.

She kicked open the doors before seeming satisfied that she was alone and unbuckled, pulling down her jeans and underwear. The door stayed wide open.

Privacy? No point. It's safer that way, too. Hard to sneak up on someone when there's no where to hide.

She stiffens, cocking her head to the side at what sounded like an engine.

"Five fucking minutes is all I ask!" she yells, pulling her worn jeans up before quickly buckling her belt.

She unholsters her gun, cocking it as she slowly edges outside.

It was just a kid and, hell, his dad she guessed.

"Hey," he says, waving at her. She took note of the gun in his other hand, but since it wasn't aimed at her she chose to ignore it.

She nods, moving past him and into the gas station.

"You know, you shouldn't leave your car unattended while pumping gas," the boy says, following.

She shrugs, his old man watching her for a moment until becoming disinterested.

"An explosion is the least of my worries, kid," she says, and he frowns at that nickname.

"I'm Columbus, that's Tallahassee," he explains, following her around the store as she picks up supplies.

Fake names. She ignored him for the most part as her eyes scanned the groceries.

Water, what some people call 'food', and whatever else took her fancy.

"Columbus, huh?" she asks, glancing at him. "That where you headed?"

"Was," he nods, following her outside. "Where are you headed?"

She dumps her supplies on the bench seat of her beat up Chevy truck before turning to him.

"West," she says, checking the gas pump.

"So are we," he says, smiling at her.

"Yay," she deadpans, leaning against her truck.

"So where are you from?" he asks and she sighs, becoming annoyed.

"Jackson," she says.

"Like the song?" Tallahassee smirks as he joins them and she glares at him.

"Jackson," Columbus nods. "Okay."

"What's the hold up?"

Jackson quickly lifts her gun, aiming it at the source of the noise.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's okay, they're with us," he says as the two girls make their way over. "Don't you have a rule about shooting other humans?"

"Yeah, I'm not one for rules," she says, eyeing him carefully. "But I do shoot first, ask questions later."

"My kinda girl," Tallahassee chuckles to himself.

"Well, nice meeting you," she says, closing the gas cap on her truck before opening the door.

"Wait, where are you going!" Columbus yells.

"Like I said-West," she shrugs, starting up her truck.

"Come with us!" Little Rock yells, everyone turning to stare at her. "We're going West, too; you should come with us!"

"That's sweet," Jackson says blankly. "No."

"Why not?" Wichita asks, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't play well with others."

"Neither does Tallahassee, but we're used to it," she shrugs.

"Well, let's not disrupt the system then," Jackson says, cursing as she looks around the cab of her truck. "God damn."

"You're coming with us?" Little Rock asks hopefully as she jumps out of the vehicle.

"Forgot something," she mutters, walking past them and back into the store.

This was why she hated other people. They got into your head, disrupted your thoughts and distracted you from what you were meant to do in the first place.

"Fuckin' A," she says, filling a bag with cigarette packets. Smoking kills, but when all of mankind bar apparently five has turned into catatonic cannibals? Lung cancer wasn't ranked so high on the health warnings list.

"We can't just leave her!" Columbus says, Tallahassee starting up the Hummer.

"She doesn't wanna come with us, it's her choice!" he growls from the driver's seat. "Now are _you_ coming or not?"

"No, not without her," he refuses, the others standing with him.

"We're not leaving her on her own," Wichita says, Little Rock nodding defiantly.

"Suit yourselves," Tallahassee says, driving off.

"Where are you going!" Columbus yells his arms in the air. "Fuck!"

Sweet mother - sometimes all it took was the inhalation of all those toxins to calm her down. And it worked, for about five seconds.

"Where the fuck did he go?" she asks, looking around for the yellow Hummer.

"He left because we said we were waiting for you," Little Rock explains, Jackson's hands balling into fists.

"Uh huh," she growls, staring at the three.

"Can we get a lift?" Wichita asks hopefully.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Jackson mutters, moving her shit around in the cab before climbing into the driver's seat. "Get in."

* * *

Truck cabs were meant for two, maybe three people at the most. This one was no exception. But she wasn't about to leave a bunch of kids alone-what if they got eaten? She wouldn't feel guilty, but it'd sure as hell annoy her a little.

"Can you wind a window down or something?" Little Rock asks, coughing at the smoke surrounding her.

"It's illegal to smoke in the car with a minor," Columbus adds, Wichita on his lap.

"Well fuck, let's hope I don't get fined," Jackson says, rolling her eyes before sighing and tossing the smoke out the window. Maybe leaving them as a zombie snack wouldn't be so bad…

"You're going pretty fast," Columbus points out as she puts her foot down.

"Wouldn't want you to lose him," she says, gripping the wheel.

Another reason to travel alone; no road rage. Hell, everyone gets road rage now and then, but it's usually caused by other people on the road as well. These people weren't helping her road rage.

"There he is!" Little Rock points out, Jackson speeding up until she was beside the Hummer.

"Pull the fuck over!" she growls, glaring at him.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" Tallahassee asks, tilting his head to the side.

She pushes the kids back against the seat, firing a shot through the windows.

He curses as the bullet flies in his window, rushing past his face before exiting through the other open window.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he yells, jumping out of the Hummer as she pulls up.

"I believe you lost something," she says, glancing at the others.

"Finders keepers," he shrugs, turning back around.

"Just take your damn kids," she hisses, moving closer to him.

"My kids? Hell, they're not my kids," he says, leaning against the Hummer.

"He's not your dad?" Jackson asks, glancing at them.

"No," Columbus says, shaking his head.

"Great, look, just take your friends and let me go in peace," she stresses.

"Why won't you just come with us?" Columbus asks.

"I travel better alone."

"Would you just quit being a whiny little bitch and come with us already?" Tallahassee growls.

"Yeah, that'll get her," Wichita says, rolling her eyes. "Look just come with us. You can bring your truck; you don't have to talk to us. It'll be like our own little convoy."

"I really don't have to speak to any of you?" she asks skeptically.

"Not unless you want to," Little Rock says, smiling up at her.

"Fine, if it'll make y'all shut up for once," she mutters, folding her arms across her chest.

"Great!" Columbus says, nodding at Tallahassee.

"I'll follow you," Jackson says, climbing into her truck.

"Maybe the little chick should go with her just in case," Tallahassee says, starting up the Hummer.

"Okay," Little Rock nods, jumping into the truck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jackson asks, staring at her wide eyed. "This was not-y'all said-what the hell are you doing!"

"They wanted me to come with you incase you didn't follow," she says, looking around. "Where are the seatbelts?"

"Don't have 'em," Jackson says, revving the engine.

"But that's one of the rules! Rule number four, always wear seat belts," she explains, her eyes widening as Jackson lights up another smoke. "Are you going to put the window down?"

"Oh this is gonna be a long ass drive," she groans.

* * *

Sleep is essential to all human beings; it just depends on how often you indulge in this. Sleeping allows flesh eaters the perfect opportunity to chow down on your slumbering body. And since you're pretty much out of it for the most part, you weren't fighting back too quickly. Plus once you've been bitten you might as well let them have their cake and eat it too; unless you plan on becoming one of them-but who'd want that?

And now they'd made another pit stop. More gas, more bathroom facilities, more supplies. And more talking.

"I don't sleep," Jackson says, staring at the others warily.

"You have to sleep, we all sleep, why would you not sleep?" Columbus asks, concerned.

"Is that a real fucking question?" she asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I suppose not," he says. "But you can sleep, I mean. We take shifts."

"How nice for you, but I can guarantee I'm not letting anyone of you drive my truck-not even for a second," she says.

"Not even me, sweet cheeks?" Tallahassee asks.

"Especially not you," she deadpans.

"How do you stay awake?" Wichita asks, yawning herself.

"Exhibit A, man's _real _best friend," she says, cracking open a can. "Energy drinks."

"Enough of those will give you a heart attack," Columbus says, Jackson rolling her eyes yet again at the kid's need to bring up useless medical facts.

Sure, once upon a time cigarette smoke and alcohol and drugs were real health concerns. Not so much now.

"This is how I see it," Jackson says. "Live while you're alive. I'm alive, I'm having my energy drinks, I'm _not_ sleeping and I'm sure as hell not handing over the keys to my baby."

"Your baby?" Tallahassee snorts.

"You wanna see how good my aim is?" she threatens, taking out one of her guns.

"Look, keep driving, whatever," Wichita says. "But we're switching drivers every now and then, so get used to it."

"Sure, fine," Jackson shrugs, downing the rest of the can before climbing back into her truck. "Whatever."

"Tag, you're it," Little Rock says, tapping Wichita on the arm as she walks past.

"Oh, great," she sighs, making her way over to Jackson's truck. "Room for one more?"

"Just get in," Jackson says.

* * *

They were sharing their feelings. Their past, what they did when the world was still the world; normal. It annoyed her, which was why she was ignoring them all; lying on the counter of the current store they'd stopped at. A little Native American souvenir-like store. And she was contemplating leaving them for the hundredth time that night. While trashing the place was enjoyable, it was still just a quick thrill. She was now bored out of her mind.

"Who're you running from?" Columbus asks as they join her.

"Zombies, what the fuck do you think?" she growls.

"But why go West? Why leave your home, didn't you have anyone else?" Little Rock asks.

Jackson sighs, slowly sitting up and turning to them. Fine, they want to know why she was there and what she was running from? Well, they might as well know everything then.

"I'm en-I _was_ engaged," she says, holding up her left hand.

"What happened?" Columbus asks.

"Our rehearsal dinner… they were all killed," she says slowly, staring down at her ring. "My entire family and his. We both made it out but he'd been bitten so I-I had to kill him myself."

She takes a deep breath, clearing her throat as Little Rock rests her hand on hers.

"Sorry," Columbus says, his arm around Wichita. "That must have been horrible."

"Yeah, well-it prepared me for all the other fucked up shit I'd be dealing with so there was an up side… I guess."

"So are we gonna haul ass or sit around talkin' about our feelings?" Tallahassee asks, interrupting the four.

"You're such an asshole," Jackson spits, quickly climbing into her truck. "And you smell like perfume!"

"We're going with her," Wichita says as Little Rock climbs in the middle. "We'll follow you guys?"

"If that thing can keep up!" Tallahassee yells, Jackson revving the engine at this.

So apparently this zombie virus didn't wipe out all the assholes in the world. Darn it. She'd actually opened up and that was the thanks she got. The others were sweet about it, albeit awkward. God he was an ass. At least she wasn't cooped up with him in the same vehicle. And thankfully Wichita was silent the whole ride.

* * *

Stopped again. It seemed like all these kids did was talk and eat. And talk. And eat.

Tallahassee and her were refueling again, both waiting outside as the kids used the facilities and stocked up on even more food.

She couldn't blame them; she was actually quite a bit hungry herself. Though she was pretty sure she was prepared for just this occasion. Bingo. Twinkie in the glove box.

"What're the others getting?" Tallahassee asks as he joins her, glancing at the wrapper in her hands.

"Fucked if I know," she shrugs, shoving the cake into her mouth.

"Was that a-did you just?" he asks, staring at her wide eyed.

She frowns at him before swallowing.

"What?"

"Oh no you don't," he says, quickly pressing his lips against hers.

She tries to yell at him but he only takes this opportunity to slip his tongue into her open mouth, sliding it across hers.

She can't help it-she's a woman, he's a man. It's a zombie apocalypse and she hasn't been laid in _months_. So naturally she starts responding, pressing her body against his.

He pulls back after a moment looking satisfied.

"You taste like Twinkies," he grins, savoring the taste.

"That was horrifying," Little Rock says, staring up at the two.

"For you and me both," Jackson says before winking at Tallahassee. "Twinkies, huh?"

"Twinkies," he says, a smile still plastered on his face as the others finally join them.

"Did we just see what we think we saw?" Wichita asks, staring at the two.

"She ate a Twinkie," Tallahassee shrugs, moving back behind the wheel of the Hummer.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to tell you about Tallahassee and his Twinkie obsession," Columbus explains.

"Kinda wish you had've," Jackson says before pulling herself into the driver's seat. "Who's turn?"

"I don't mind, I'll go," Columbus says, smiling lightly at Wichita.

She was getting used to these people. Damn it.

* * *

Fuck. Zombie. And her gun's not loaded. Fuck!

"Watch yourself," Tallahassee says, his hand resting on Jackson's waist as he shoots it over her shoulder.

"Thanks," she says, her hand resting on his.

He stares down at her, his lips inching closer to hers.

"You guys okay?" Columbus asks the two quickly moving apart.

"We're fine," she says, moving past them into the store. "I need some damn ammo."

Damn it. Hormones. Where had _they_ come from? Now she was all riled up, and from what? It was barely a touch. Sure it was one hell of a kiss earlier, but nothing to write home about. Ha. Home. One thought of what used to be and the mood was officially killed.

"Sweet cheeks," Tallahassee says from behind her. "I got what you need."

"Excuse me?" she asks, turning around.

"Ammo," he says, holding up the box.

Jesus Christ, the mood was definitely not killed. Napping more like it, and now it was awake and making up for lost time.

"Thanks," she says, avoiding eye contact.

"You look flushed," he notes, nodding at her red cheeks.

"I'm fine, it's just really hot in here," she says, taking the box of ammo from him.

He grabs her arm on the way past, stopping her.

"Got anymore Twinkies?" he whispers in her ear, causing her to stiffen.

"I don't know-I'd have to search my truck," she says, her eyes finally meeting his. Bad, bad move.

He leans closer, his lips brushing against her ear.

"You do that," he says, quickly releasing her before making his way out of the store.

Hot damn. These feelings were gonna get her killed if she wasn't careful. Another plus of being alone, your hormones rarely ever got in the way. This was not good; this was not good _at all_.

* * *

God damn fucking cowboy. That's it. This had to stop now. She had thought of how to deal with this _problem_ for the last two hours, and had only come up with two solutions. One was to kill him. The other was less dramatic, but would take some planning.

Right now they were pulled up again, sleep shifts. Tallahassee was asleep in the back of the Hummer and Columbus was in the restroom as he was taking over the driving until they reached California, which wouldn't be long.

Maybe she could talk him out of it.

"Kids-"

"We're not kids!" Wichita protests.

"Fine! Young adults-whatever," she says before tossing Columbus her keys. "You three take my truck for the next few miles; we'll catch up."

"Your truck?" he asks.

"Don't make me change my mind," she threatens.

"What about Tallahassee?" Little Rock asks, glancing at the sleeping man.

"We'll catch up," Jackson repeats, a smile playing at her lips.

"Mhmm," Wichita smirks before climbing into the truck.

Well of course she'd be onto her plan; she was the smartest out of the three ki-young adults.

Sex; you wouldn't think of it as an important or necessary part of survival in Zombieland, and you're probably right. Your guard is lowered, things that you don't want bitten off by blood thirsty creatures are exposed like an all you can eat buffet, bouncing around like an open invitation to lunch. But a roll in the hay, a little flesh to flesh action, hell just a damn good fuck can be the best stress relief. And boy, did she have some stress that desperately needed relieving.

"Where are they-what are you-?" Tallahassee asks sleepily as Jackson straddles him. "Where's my shirt?"

"Shh," she whispers, locking the doors. "Maybe I wanna finish what _you_ started before."

"I was just after a Twinkie," he says and she smirks, her hands quickly resting on the waistband of his jeans.

"Anything else you want?" she asks, leaning over him.

He grins before pulling her down to him, his hand sliding up under her tank top.

She moans, pressing against him further.

"I can think of a few things," he growls. She grins before quickly moving to the side as they undress.

"Hummer's aren't as big as they seem," she says, struggling to kick her jeans off.

"Just shut up and get naked," he says, watching her.

She stares down at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Please," he adds.

She laughs at this before tossing her clothes into the front seat.

"Yeah," he grins, pulling her back. "That's what I'm talkin' about."

She gasps as he sucks one of her breasts into his mouth, his hands sliding around to cup her ass.

"So it's been a while, huh?" she asks, arching her back as he switches sides.

"You have no idea," he mumbles before sucking harder.

"Ohh I think I have a pretty damn good idea," she hisses, running her fingers through his short hair.

"C'mere," he says and she smiles, quickly shifting on top of him before lowering herself down.

"That'a girl," he growls, his hands gripping her hips as she moves against him.

She leans forward, her arms looping around his neck.

"Am I forgiven for waking you up?" she pants.

He chuckles, his lips meeting her neck.

"Sweet cheeks you were forgiven the second you took your shirt off," he mumbles against her skin.

Sex; there was no time for slow and sweet anymore. Hard and fast was how it got done nowadays.

"God damn, woman!" Tallahassee howls, his fingers curling around her hips.

"Oh God!" she screams, her hands pressing against the roof of the Hummer.

She falls against him and he instinctively wraps an arm around her, pulling her closer.

They both lie there, catching their breaths.

"What're you running from?" she asks after a moment.

He stares down at her before grabbing his jeans.

"My son."

"You had a son?" she asks quietly.

He lets out a breath before nodding.

"I'm sorry," she whispers as he hands her his wallet. "He was gorgeous."

She rests her fingers lightly against the photos of the small boy before handing it back to him.

"Did you keep anything? Photos, clothes?" he asks her.

"Just this ring," she says, staring down at her hand.

He clears his throat as they straighten up.

"We should probably catch up to the others," he says and she nods, the two pulling apart and dressing. She quickly moves into the front, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Cold?" he asks, watching her rub her arms.

"I left my jacket in my truck," she shrugs. "I'll be fine; they shouldn't be too far ahead."

"Here," he says, tossing her his jacket before climbing into the driver's seat.

"Thanks," she says.

"Feel free to sleep," he says as she pulls his jacket tighter around herself.

"I don't sleep," she reminds him.

"You have to sleep," he says, starting up the Hummer. "You'll go crazy without it."

"Yeah, well, I've already lost my mind," she shrugs, a smile playing at her lips as she turns to him. "Sleep won't help me there."

He chuckles, shaking his head at her before accelerating.

* * *

They'd reached California. Vehicles had been swapped over after an extensive inspection of her truck, and not a word had been spoken about their brief stop.

And after a pretty stupid practical joke in which Columbus shot and essentially killed Bill Murray, they were now resting inside his mansion.

"Y'all stink," Tallahassee says, glaring at them. "I say we all take turns showering since we're relatively safe right now."

"We could get cleaned up," Wichita agrees.

"Then it's settled," he says before grabbing Jackson's arm. "We're going first."

"We're what now?" she asks as he drags her along. "Do you really think we should just leave them alone?"

"They'll be fine," he says, stopping outside the bathroom door. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Whatever," she smirks, shaking her head before shutting the door behind her.

No use locking it, he'd be back whenever he was done doing whatever he was doing. She'd rather not know.

She couldn't help feeling excited as she undressed. Sure, she hadn't had sex in the longest time-before Tallahassee that is. But it had been even longer since she'd showered. Wiping yourself down now and then with a moist towelette just didn't cut it.

She lets out a moan as she steps under the hot water, her eyes closing as she turns her face upwards.

She didn't care about the zombies, the small number of humans left-nothing. Right now all that she could think about was this shower. Something that she once took for granted was now the most important thing to her in this moment.

That's why when Tallahassee finally did enter the bathroom, she didn't even notice. At first.

He watches the water cascade down her skin, washing away the dirt and grime that'd been caked on for God knows how long.

"This ain't a free show," she says, noticing him staring.

He clears his throat, quickly joining her under the spray.

"This is one hell of a shower," he says, staring at it appreciatively.

You could comfortable fit ten people in there, though why you would ever need to was beyond him.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" she grins, staring at him through the wet strands of hair in front of her face.

"Pretty sweet," he agrees, stepping towards her.

She lets out a squeal as he lifts her up effortlessly, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"Hello there," she teases, feeling him against her.

He groans before losing his footing.

She laughs as they slip to the floor, Tallahassee grunting as he takes the brunt of the fall, pulling her on top of him.

"Are you okay?" she asks, smiling down at him. She was trying to hold back her laughter.

"Just peachy," he says before flipping her onto her back.

"Here?" she asks as he slides into her.

"That answer your question?" he growls, watching her gasp.

She arches her back, her breasts pressing against his chest as she bites her lip.

The water fell around them as they move faster, his mouth covering hers as she cries out.

She locks her ankles somewhere around him, her heels urging him deeper, harder, and faster.

He grunts as his hips plow forward, pounding savagely against her. Her cries grew increasingly more urgent and as both of their climaxes near, his lips lock against hers.

The kiss pushed them both over the edge.

Tallahassee collapses on top of her, crushing her against him as he slowly withdraws from her. As he regains his breath, he rolls to her side.

"That was-" she starts, searching for the right words. "Wow."

He chuckles, slapping her on the ass as she stands.

"I'm having an actual shower now, so stay on your side," she says, quickly lathering up her hair.

"Yeah, yeah," he grumbles, pulling himself up.

* * *

Whatever had possessed them to play Monopoly was beyond her. She blamed it on Little Rock. She was the youngest, she got the blame. That seemed fair; to her at least.

But it had led to sharing their feelings again, which made her squeamish. Again. Tallahassee had finally shared with the others what he was running from; his son, Buck. He'd cried, and she'd felt awkward and uncomfortable. And that's why they were now shooting the shit out of things.

"Nice one," he says as she takes out a fruit bowl.

"You sound surprised?" she asks, raising an eyebrow. "Do you doubt my skills?"

He snorts, the two looking up as Little Rock joins them.

"Hi," she says, Tallahassee waving as she lies down on the seat to his left.

"Hey," Jackson smiles at her before turning back.

Little Rock picks up a rifle beside her, aiming at a vase. She misses; twice.

"A hint," he interrupts. "Why don't you exhale slowly, and squeeze the trigger."

She rolls her eyes before doing what he says, smiling as she smashes a plate.

He nods at her proudly.

* * *

So they'd built a fort in the living room of Bill Murray's mansion. Huh. That was new.

"Where've you been?" Tallahassee asks as she crawls next to him.

"I had a little bit to drink," she says, estimating the amount with two of her fingers. "I'm not drunk."

"You smell drunk," he says, tasting the alcohol as he kisses her.

"There are children in the fort!" Columbus hisses, glaring at Tallahassee as he rolls on top of Jackson.

"She's asleep," he says, nodding his head at Little Rock.

"We're not," Wichita grumbles.

"Thought you weren't kids," Jackson teases, the two turning away from them in a huff.

"That shut 'em up," Tallahassee says, his lips meeting hers.

She sighs, shutting her eyes briefly.

"Sleep," he whispers, kissing the dark circles under her eyes. "We're safe for a little bit."

"No," she says, pushing him away.

"You need to sleep," he continues. "Look at you, you're exhausted."

"I'm fine," she mumbles, resting her head against his chest.

He watches her amused as she slowly closes her eyes, her breathing slowing.

"G'night," he whispers, kissing her on the forehead before shutting his own eyes.

* * *

"Jackson," Wichita whispers, shaking her gently.

She jumps, quickly grabbing her gun.

"Wait, wait, wait, no it's just us," she says, Little Rock beside her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"We're going to Pacific Playland, and we wanted you to come," Wichita explains.

"What about the others?" she asks, glancing down at Tallahassee.

"They'll be fine," Little Rock shrugs.

Leaving people behind wasn't an issue, not by a long shot. But these girls were still young, and even though they were annoyingly smart for their age-letting them go off alone would be stupid and irresponsible.

"Fine, give me a minute," she says.

"We'll meet you downstairs," Wichita says before they leave.

She yawns, rubbing at her eyes. She'd finally slept. And it was _good_. But now reality had set in, and she slowly untangled herself from Tallahassee before crawling out of the fort.

"It's been fun," she whispers, casting one last glance in his direction before grabbing her keys.

* * *

"I can't believe I almost kissed him, what's our rule?" Wichita asks, glancing at Jackson and Little Rock beside her.

"Trust no one, just you and me," Little Rock sighs.

"Just you and me," she nods before turning to Jackson. "And you."

"Thanks for including me there," she says, smirking lightly at the two.

"Yeah, well, sorry we took you away from Tallahassee," Wichita says, Jackson laughing at this.

"I'm sure I'll live," she says, rolling her eyes.

Tallahassee was fun, but that's all he was and she was sure that she was the same to him. A bit of fun. You've got to enjoy the little things, right?

"Alright girls, we're here," Jackson says as they slow to a stop outside the gates of Pacific Playland.

"You have just survived the zombie apocalypse and drove halfway across the country, where are you gonna go?" Wichita asks.

"I'm going to Pacific Playland!" Little Rock grins. "Whoo!"

"Alright," Jackson grins, driving slowly through the gate before her truck smashes it open.

"Open sesame," Wichita smiles as they drive in.

"You need to find the power," Jackson says as they climb out of the truck. "Light this shit up."

"You're a little excited right now, aren't you?" Wichita teases.

"A little," she nods, Little Rock laughing at this. "Just keep an eye out for, well, y'know."

They nod, Wichita breaking into a small shed as Jackson stays with Little Rock.

"That worked," she says, Little Rock grinning as the park lights up, music playing over the speakers.

"Are you ready to have some fun?" Wichita smiles, joining them.

"Hell yeah!" Little Rock yells, Jackson following the two.

* * *

So fun was had for a brief amount of time. _Very brief_. Turns out the lights and music had attracted our undead friends. Who'd have thought?

Wichita and Little Rock were relatively safe, for now. They'd found the highest ride, and managed to keep themselves on it. Unfortunately for her, she had one fear that excluded her from doing the same. Heights. Which was why she had now barricaded herself in one of the souvenir booths, blowing holes through the zombies like there was no tomorrow. Hell, she runs out of ammo anytime soon and there may not be. Fuck.

"Guess I just jinxed myself," she says, her guns locking.

There were a lot of zombies, and only one of her. The chances weren't looking good.

Why didn't she at least have one bullet left, so she wouldn't have to live through them tearing her flesh apart.

"Fuck it!" she yells, throwing her guns to the ground. "Get it over with motherfuckers!"

She shuts her eyes, waiting for them to break down what was remaining of her shelter.

"Get down!"

That was new. She cracked open one eye, looking around cautiously.

"Son of a bitch," she whispers, both eyes now wide as she watches Tallahassee make his way over.

"Get the fuck down woman!" he yells, and she quickly obeys this time, covering her head as she hears bullets flying.

She was being saved by the cocky cowboy. Goddamn she was gonna owe him now.

"Jesus," she hisses, stuffed toys showering down on her.

She slowly looks up as things go quiet.

"Oh please don't be dead," she whispers, slowly standing up.

"Hey there," Tallahassee says, a gun in each hand.

He runs his eyes over her, checking for bite marks until he seemed satisfied that she was okay.

"You left," he says.

"Yeah, well, couldn't let the kids go off on their own," she shrugs.

"Thought you left 'cause of me," he says and she snorts.

"Fuck no."

"Well alright then," he says.

"How'd you know where I was?" she asks and he grins.

"Just followed your handy work sweet cheeks," he says before pulling her against him. "Good job."

"You saved my life," she whispers.

"Yeah, well, we all look out for each other," he says, staring down at her. "That includes you."

She smiles, nodding before they pull apart.

"Ohh," she laughs, nodding her head at Columbus and Wichita as they pull apart from their first kiss.

"Finally got to first base," he says. "Not bad for that scrawny little spit fuck."

"Leave the kids alone," she smirks, elbowing him lightly before he stops. "What?"

"Twinkies," he says, and she shakes her head as she joins the others.

"You might wanna go get him," she says, bumping Columbus on the shoulder.

"I'll be right back," he sighs, quickly jogging into the store.

"You guys okay?" Jackson asks, scanning the two girls for injuries.

"We're fine," Little Rock says.

"Thanks to Columbus," Wichita smiles.

"Yeah, Tallahassee really saved my ass back there," Jackson says, running a hand through her hair.

"They brought the Hummer, let's go warm her up," Wichita suggests.

Right. The yellow monster of a thing. Guess she was stuck in that with them since her beloved truck was now submerging in the water with the bodies of a handful of zombies.

"Uh huh," she nods, climbing into the driver's seat. "Sure thing."

Keys in the ignition; very handy. She starts it up, and she had to admit it did sound good. Maybe she could get used to driving the thing.

"No!" Tallahassee and Columbus yell, racing outside.

She stops, leaning out the window as Wichita swings open the back door.

Little Rock leans on the roof from the other side, smiling before tossing something to Tallahassee.

He stares down at it in glee, quickly ripping open the packaging.

He grins, savoring the small treat as he eats half of it quickly.

"Happy now?" Jackson smirks as he climbs into the passenger seat, Columbus sliding in the back next to Wichita.

"Happier than you, what's up?" Columbus asks.

"I miss my truck," she sighs.

"Lighten up, sweet cheeks," Tallahassee says, gaining her attention. "It's just you and me, now we have plenty of opportunities for a little hanky panky."

"You're such an ass," she says, but can't help smirking.

He chuckles, sliding his hand over and resting it on her thigh as she drives.

"Children are present once again," Columbus reminds them.

"How 'bout you shut your trap back there, huh?" Tallahassee says, turning to them.

"Just finish your Twinkie," Wichita says, his attention turned back to the small cake.

So she lost her truck, her insomnia, and her underpants. But she sure as hell gained a lot, and she couldn't help but smile as she glances at the others.

Trust, friendship, her _sanity_. She had to admit she got bored as hell driving on her own, and now she had four other people to keep her company. Sure they'd get on her nerves, and she knew she'd get on theirs as well. But they'd put up with each other, because in a strange way they were all family. And whatever they had to face next, at least they wouldn't be doing it alone.

* * *

A/N: And that's the end! I hope I did the characters justice, if not I'll just try and slip away unnoticed. Anyway this was a oneshot, so there's no other chapters just the one story. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!


End file.
